


Pound the Alarm

by smaugthedesolator



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugthedesolator/pseuds/smaugthedesolator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the fire alarm went off at 3am and now the hottie from next door is standing next to me in her underwear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pound the Alarm

_This was not happening._

The RAs had actually been talking about engraving a plaque. ARKU, Class of 2015, J. A. Hall: 3 months without incident. But it all had to be ruined by some dumbass on a dare. She should have known by the look in Murphy’s eye when she walked by him on her way back the showers that something was going to happen. Why was he even awake?

She had been pulling on her boxer briefs when the knocking began. Once again: _This was not happening._

She slipped on her sandals and grabbed a small towel. Lexa wouldn’t allow herself to be completely inconvenienced by this idiotic fire alarm.

\----------------------------------

Clarke was huddled on the great lawn outside the dorm with her friends. Wells had given her the heads up that his roommate was heading toward the fire alarm, so she’d been able to get a sweater and some pyjama pants on before they’d been rudely evicted from their rooms.

“Do you think if I tell Blake it was him, he’ll get kicked out of dorm?” Wells stared at the building while he spoke. Why did people always stare at the building when the fire alarm was pulled? Clarke found herself doing it too. “I could really use a better roommate.”

“You know Bell won’t do shit.” Octavia nodded her head lazily toward the door, where her brother, the head RA, herding students out of the building, giving special attention to the more conventionally attractive girls. At least he was predictable?

Clarke sighed. “Did you know it’s barely been almost 3 months since someone’s done this.” She pulled out her phone to check the time. “Why didn’t you try to convince him to do it earlier, at least.”

“He wanted to do it at 6.” Wells shrugged, and Clarke felt grateful that her friend had managed to convince Murphy that 3am was funnier than 6am. But not so grateful. It was still 3am.

“Clarke.” Octavia’s voice barely registered as the fire department started to show up.

“Clarke.” Octavia nudged Clarke. Hard.

“What?” Clarke pulled her gaze away from the ivy that laced the walls, secure in the knowledge that, at least for tonight, it wouldn’t be taken up in a blaze of fiery death. She followed Octavia’s gaze away from the fire trucks and suddenly she liked Murphy a whole lot more.

The reason was standing about 12 feet from their group. The reason was basically standing half-naked as though she was fully clothed.

\----------------------------------

Lexa was cold. It wasn’t freezing, but she hadn’t had a chance to completely dry off before being ushered outside into the night. So she was cold. And annoyed. This was what she got for putting off her shower until 2:40AM. She pulled her hair over one shoulder and ran the towel over it. There was no way she was going to let it air dry in this weather.

“She looks different with her hair down.”

“And without a fucking scowl.”

“Shut up, Octavia.”

“-- talk about the fact that she’s super hot?” Wells’ voice was too soft.

“Wells.” Lexa could definitely hear the warning in Clarke’s voice, and she suppressed a laugh, not wanting the trio to know she could hear them. Especially not Clarke.

“He’s right.”

“ _Shut up, Octavia._ ”

Lexa’s cheeks reddened despite herself. She shouldn’t be listening to other talk. Well, she shouldn’t be doing a lot of things, but it was like they didn’t know how loud they were being. It was impossible not to listen. And, not that she would admit it to herself, but Lexa shared 2 classes with Clarke, and she was most definitely aware of the girl’s presence. Her mind just seemed to tune into the Clarke station whenever she was around.

“Why should I? I think you make extra noise sometimes just so she’ll come up and scold us.”

“Octavia. Shut up. She can probably hear you.”

“No she can’t.”

Lexa smiled despite herself. Somehow she didn’t doubt that. Clarke always seemed to be smiling when she made the trek up to room 306. “Yes. She can.” Lexa paused her towel to look at them, and to see Clarke’s face when she processed exactly what was going on.

\----------------------------------

Clarke froze. _Yes, she can_. She knew that voice. She had just seen those lips move. But she couldn’t believe what was happening. That Lexa had actually answered their conversation. Clarke shot Octavia a look before recovering and flashing a smile at Lexa. At her face. Where she was looking. Because she totally wasn’t looking at Lexa’s abs. Or her legs. That would just be rude. It was just so weird to see Lexa like this. The same Lexa who probably owned 50 different flannels. Come to think of it, Clarke had never even seen Lexa’s arms properly before. And god, were they gorgeous.

She wasn’t staring.

“I was showering.” Lexa answered the question that hadn’t been asked. That was obvious considering the towel.

Clarke didn’t quite process what Lexa said. She blamed the arms. “Sorry. What?”

“You’re staring.” Lexa swung her towel over her shoulder and crossed her arms. “If ever there was a time to use ‘staring unabashedly’ it would be right now.”

Clarke tried to will the firemen to be done with their sweep. Anytime they could be allowed back into the building would be _great._ Clarke didn’t have time to compose a response before the weight of Octavia’s arm came to rest over her shoulder. “You’ll have to excuse Clarke. She’s just such an outstanding heterosexual that she can’t help but stare when…” She was cut off by Clarke’s hand over her mouth.

“It’s cold.” Clarke took her hand from Octavia’s experimentally, raising a finger in warning as she did. “And you’re underdressed.”

\----------------------------------

Lexa had looked away to laugh in disbelief. She’d almost forgotten Octavia was there. She pushed her hair out of her face, and had barely recovered from Octavia’s interjection when a dark swatch of material was shoved in front of her.

“You look cold.” Clarke was offering her sweater?

Lexa stared at the material for a long moment before grabbing it. “Thanks.” She was cold, yes. But more than anything, she was deeply aware of the stares she was getting. “Are you sure you want me to put it on though? I wouldn’t want to deprive you of your view.” Lexa lifted the sweater and slipped it over her head, pulling her hair out of the back one it was secure.

“You still have legs.” Clarke clamped her hand over her own mouth the moment she said it, and Lexa raised an eyebrow.

“I see what Octavia meant. You really are an outstanding heterosexual.” Lexa smirked in Octavia's direction before settling her gaze back on Clarke.

Clarke lowered her hand and stared at Lexa, her eyes challenging. “At least my wardrobe isn’t 90% flannel.”

Lexa only shrugged. “Who said I was trying to be an outstanding heterosexual?” Octavia’s smile was virtually audible, and Well’s was just staring at the exchange. Gaping, really.

She wished that she could have heard Clarke’s reply to that, but they were interrupted by the RAs coming around to finally let them back into their rooms. “JaHall is officially clear. Get back inside, gremlins.” Anya’s voice resonated over everyone else’s and Lexa immediately turned to get back inside. She had an 8am class, after all.

“I’ll get this back to you tomorrow, is that okay?” Lexa motioned to the sweater. She didn’t want to walk through the halls in what she’d just had on.

Clarke just nodded, barely suppressing a yawn. She’d forgotten the time until Anya had come around to get them back inside.

“Great. Meet me at DC? Around 8?” Lexa paused. “At night. Not in the morning. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Octavia interrupted again. “Great. She’ll be there. It’s a date.”

“That was the plan.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this and I needed to get it out.... so this is what happened. Idk exactly how I feel about it.. but writing is writing, right?!  
> talk to me on tumblr or whatever. same as here.
> 
> Titles are also the worst so if you have a better idea PLEASE let me know :D (that's me attempting to be approachable)


End file.
